Spooky House
by rezDesignDA
Summary: You should never enter a spooky house when you cling to your live... HORROR AHEAD! CHARACTER DEATH! NO HAPPY END! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!


„This is the stupidest idea we ever had." Jack said while he walked back to back with Hiccup through the old spooky house. "I know. We never should have come here." Their flashlights shone brightly but that didn't fight off their fear. They were scared. They have been four when they entered and now only two remained. This wasn't turning out good.

"I can almost feel it's breath in my neck." Jack whispered. He would jump by every single sound. "We just go to the door and leave this fucking house." Jack swallowed. Even Hiccup knew that the others were lost. "I hope it doesn't find us…" Jack lighted the ceiling when he could see a movement in the corner of his eyes. He immediately jumped which made Hiccup shudder. "Stay calm." Hiccup said and slowly turned around to take a look at what Jack had seen.

And there it was. The only resident of this house. Its eyes were sparkling golden and starred hungry at them. In its hand a bloodied axe. The blood was still dropping on the ground. All it wore was a dark, tattered cloak. It was clearly a Ghost. A murderous ghost. Jack felt how fear slowly took his body over. "I got you~" it spoke. It spoke the same shortly before on after another disappeared. "Fucking shit! Run!" Hiccup screamed and grabbed Jacks hand and run with him through the house.

It all started with a harmless little bet. Jesus, it started like every good Horror movie but who could have known that there really was a ghost in there?!

Jack rather stumbled after Hiccup than run. He somehow couldn't control his body. It felt numb. He would just have stood there and would have waited for his end to come while it would have come closer. Luckily Hiccup had managed to grab his hand before he started running. Without him Jack would be dead by now.

They reached the big entrance hall. "Finally!" Hiccup said and wanted to open the door but it was locked. "The windows." Jack proposed and they tried to break them to escape this burning hell. "I can't break it." Jack said after he had tried again and again. "They have to break! We have to get out!" Jack had never seen Hiccup that scared. "Hiccup, they won't give in." Hiccup looked at Jack. "I'm so scared." He whispered and Jack nodded. "Me too." That was when the floor gave in and they fell down.

Jacks head hurt. He couldn't see straight and all he heard was an annoying whistle. The world around him spun. He stood up just to fall back down again. He felt suddenly so tired. He never wanted to get up ever again but… Hiccup. He had to find Hiccup. Jack got up and looked around. There was a thick concrete wall. Hiccup must be behind this wall. Jack had a queasy feeling about it. He swallowed and followed the wall until he finally found a passage. It was dark so Jack light on his flashlight. The light flickered a few times before it went out completely. "No! No, no, no! Don't do that to me!" but the flashlight stayed out.

Jack stumbled over sticks that lay around on the ground. It was so dark he could barely see where he was heading. It smelled awful in this corridor. The smell brought tears to his eyes. The smell got worse by every step he made but slowly he could see something flickering at the end of the corridor. When he reached it the smell was worse than ever before. His eyes needed a few minutes to see clearly after all this darkness but he didn't like what he saw after all. Chopped limbs lay around everywhere. Jack clutched onto his stomach before he puked.

While his head was bowed down he saw something shiny lying on the ground. When he wanted to grab it he touched a hand. Jack swallowed and took a closer look at the shiny thing. It was Hiccups ring. It was Hiccups fucking ring! Hanging on a lifeless arm! "Shit… Shit!" Jack stumbled backwards. He suddenly realized where he was. Here it kept his murdered victims! And that weren't sticks before it were bones! And Hiccups arm was down here… he was dead… he was fucking dead!

Jack turned around and wanted to run away but there it stood. In the flickering light it looked even scarier. Jacks heart raced. He felt like he was going to hyperventilate. He didn't want to die. None of them wanted to die! What shall he do? What to do? It blocked the only way out! It came closer, dragging its axe behind it. The axe made a terrible noise as it moved along the floor. Jack had only one chance. He took a deep breath and started running right towards it. He thought about everyone he had lost in here. He started crying but that didn't stop him from running. He nearly reached it and it seemed to be confused.

Jack backed out and jumped right through it. Once he had landed he run further. His destination was the stairs at the end of the corridor. He took two steps together and was finally upstairs. He was again in the entrance hall. Time was running out. He ran towards the door as fast as he could and threw himself against it with all he got. It got already cracks. Yes, once again. With renewed enthusiasm Jack threw himself once again at the door. He could hear how it broke all he had to do now was opening it. Jack was just about to grab the doorknob when he had the creeping horrors. He felt cold. Something cold was whispering against his neck and it froze the blood in Jacks veins.

"I got you~"


End file.
